New Life Begins
by Everiss K
Summary: (probably overused topis but you'll like this one, trust me) Max is kicked from the flock. It's three years later and she's at the school. But she doesn't want to escape. She wants revenge. she and her new flock have a mission. Exterminate the flock. They plan on seeing it through.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_**Max POV**_

I walk into the kitchen this morning in a bit of a good mood. We hadn't been attacked by the school in months. Everyone was already in the kitchen when I got there. And they were all assembled at the kitchen table... Not suspicious at all.

"What's up?" I ask cautiously.

"You need to leave Max." Iggy says.

"What, why? To go to the store or-"

"No. You need to leave the flock. You're unfit to be our leader, and even less that a good mother or lover figure." Fang says. I rear back as if struck a little. I purse my lips waiting for the others.

"So this is how you all feel?" I snap. They all look nervous but none the less nod. "If this is a joke feel free to end it now." I glare, and they all, even Fang, flinch.

"It's not a joke Max. We've been thinking this over for a long time now. Well, we've been thinking of other things as well- Our point is you need to go. Your tired, and a try hard." Nudge rants. I raise my eyebrows at her. On the outside looking calm and collected. But on the inside feeling as if I was shattering.

"Well. I just go then. I can't even believe this. After all I've done for all of you. After all we've been through. Especially you Fang." I mutter. I turn to walk out of the house but someone grabs my arm.

"Max. You need to believe it because it's happening. As for us. I'm just sorry for leading you on so long. I still can't believe you'd actually think I'd love you." Fang says keeping eye contact the entire time. I clench my jaw. And do the first thing that comes to mind. I reach up and slap him across the face hard. I can actually hear his jaw snap.

"Well I did. But I don't have to anymore. You all want this. Fine. I'm out." I snap.

"Goodbye Max. We won't miss you." Angel's tinkling voice whispers eerily. I glare at her and everyone else before running out the front door and taking off.

I fly until I absolutely can't anymore. I look down and notice I'm near my Mom and Ella. I land in the woods behind their house before stepping out. As I land I can feel myself breaking and can feel a few tears escape my eyes. I walk to the back door and knock. The door slides open by itself and I'm greeted by silence. I walk into the house and walk to the living room. I glare when I enter.

"Let them go. Now." I growl. The erasers holding my Mom and Ella laugh.

"Only if you come with us."

"That it? No double cross, no back threat?" I say eerily.

"They go free, unharmed, if you come with us."

"Let them go first and I'll come." I say, I couldn't risk them getting harmed.

"Hey birdie. Where's your little flock?" An eraser asks.

"Not here. And their not my flock anymore." I say glaring heavily at the eraser as he roughly unties Ella.

"Max don't do this!" she shouts.

"Ella, have faith in me." I say. Both mom and Ella are free.

"Alright now will you come the easy way or the hard way?" The lead eraser asks. I feel more tear prick at my eyes.

"Really not in the mood to put up a fight so let's get this over with, you mutts." I growl.

"Aww. Is the little birdie crying?" I glare at him but don't say anything. I'd never let this happen in front of the flo-. They're not your flock anymore Max. I remind myself. I'm brought back to everything by Ella and Mom's sobbing. I smile brokenly at them, as an eraser ties my wrists and wings.

As I'm dragged outside I mutter under my breath.

"New life begins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_three years later_

_**Max POV**_

I blink as the bright lights come on and some shouting starts.

"Let me go you filthy spawns of the devil!" A female voice shouts. "Hey! That hurt!" Was what followed a slapping noise.

"Don't you dare tough her!" A male voice snarls.

"Never a dull day." I mutter under my breath. The door opens and white coats followed by several erasers come in. Four erasers were holding a girl, the one I presume was shouting. And five more were holding a guy. Then two came in dragging an unconscious girl. The unconscious one was probably eight or nine. The boy had to be at least seventeen, and the other girl looked about fifteen. The erasers roughly throw them into to cages. The oldest girl had blonde hair with a black underside and red streaks all over the top. It came down to the bottom of her spine. She had pale gray eyes that almost looked silver. The boy had blonde hair with black lowlights, and dark onyx eyes. The little girl had black hair with two blonde streaks and her eyes were green ish gray.

"You'll be sorry you bas-"

"Pheonix! Laguage." The older boy shouts.

"Yeah whatever Emerson." She mutters.

"You know it's not the white coats your mad at Phe (pronounced fey) it's those... I'm stopping there because you know." The boy Emerson mutters.

"Don't bring them up." Pheonix snaps.

I cough. "If I may.. It sounds like you've been.. Kicked out, terminated, given the boot?" I say. The girl snaps her head in my direction and her eyes widen.

"Yeah. Sounds like you've been through the same." She observes.

"I have."

"Wait! You're Max! Where's your flock?" Emerson yelps as Pheonix reaches through her bars and slap him.

"Her flock abandoned her." Her eyes turn to me. "Didn't they?" I nod.

"They did. Told me I wasn't wanted or needed so I left. That was three years ago." I say.

"Well. They're stupid. You rock, every mutant has heard of you." A small voice says.

"Arella! Are you alright?" Emerson asks. I turn my head to the little girl.

"You worry too much. I'm perfectly fine. As for you Max. I think we can help you if you want revenge." The little girl says.

"Revenge? Oh I'm in." Pheonix says. I see Emerson narrow his eyes slightly.

"Well, if we're all in let's get planning." I say. "So powers and introductions."

"I'm Emerson Stone. I'm nineteen and my DNA is avian, siberian tiger, bengal tiger, snake, lupine, and puma. I can control fire and lightening. I can also control light. My sisters are Pheonix and Arella." Emerson nods to Pheonix.

"Pheonix Stone. I'm sixteen, and my DNA is avain, chrysocyon brachyurus, harpia harpyja, falco rusticolous, vulpes velox, and panthera onca- melanisic. In other words bird, maned wolf, harpy eagle, gryfalcon, swift fox, and black panther. I can change my form any to any animal that's in my DNA. I have telekinesis. I can speak any language and crack any code riddle or equation. I can control darkness and the space time continuum." Pheonix finishes proudly.

"I'm Arella Stone. I'm eight and my DNA is avian, red fox, snake, lizard, dragon, mouse, feline and lupine. I don't know what I do, but I can talk to animal and people through my head so... I guess that counts. Also I can read every thought in an living things head. Mind blocks don't phase me." She says.

"Maximum Ride. I can control all four elements, wind water, earth and fire. I can fly at super sonic speeds, I can breathe under water, and I can control minds, at my will." I say.

"So..." Emerson starts.

"Let's get plotting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**MAX POV**_

I wake up by a sharp whistle. I look over at Pheonix and she point to four cages across the room. In the first one there was a boy probably thirteen, with dark brown hair, that had neon green tips, his eyes were bright green as well. The next one held another thirteen year old boy who looked exactly like the first. My guess is they were twins. The next cage held a boy probably mind and Emerson's age. He had shaggy light brown hair with black tips. His eyes were blue- gray. The last one held a guy probably fifteen or so. He had dark black hair, pulled back in a short pony tail, there were some navy blue streaks in it from what I could see. His eyes were dark blue.

"Well you all are here so you must be mutants." Pheonix says. All four of their heads snap over to her.

"Look let's get introduced shall we? It really depends on what side you're on..." I say.

"Not sure this should be said but, we've been trained our whole live to hunt down the flock..." The eldest boy said glancing warily at me.

"Okay so we're all on the same side then?" Pheonix asks. "So, let's get on with introductions!" She rolls her eyes as the boys stutter. The boy with the pony tail starts.

"I'm Lumichus. I'm sixteen, seventeen tomorrow, my DNA is that of avian, lupine, vulpes, panthera onca, panthera leo, and panthera tigris. I can control plants, air currents, and sun and moon light. I can also control clouds. I can also communicate telepathically. It's strictly communicational though " Everyone was still looking at him oddly and Pheonix sighs.

"He's part bird, wolf, fox, jaguar, lion, and tiger." She says. We all nod. The oldest boy clears his throat.

"I'm Luke, I'm eighteen. My DNA is lupine, tiger, ocelot, coyote, and avian. I can control metal or any form of precious stone, or gemstone. I can also create them out of nothing. I can also heal anyone or anything. I can disguise anyone or anything as well."

"We're the twins Lane," The first raises his hand "and Leon. We're thirteen and our DNA is simple. Avian, jaguar, and wolf. We can run at lights speed, or fly at light speed. We can control weather, control minds, control water, and have photographic memories. We can remember anything. Even travel back in time, rarely..." They say this all simultaneously.

"Max.. Do we really have to introduce ourselves again?" Arella asks. I nod at her.

"Wait Max? As in Maximum Ride? Why are you wanting to attack the flock, aren't you part of it?" Luke asks.

"Nope. They kicked me out, told me they didn't need me, so I left." I tell them. "Anyways I'm Maximum Ride. I can control all four elements, wind water, earth and fire. I can fly at super sonic speeds, I can breathe under water, and I can control minds, at my will." I say. I nod to Pheonix who smiles devilishly. What I've learned in twenty-four hours. Don't mess with Pheonix, she is one seriously scary girl... Same goes for Emerson, and Arella.

"Pheonix Stone. I'm sixteen, and my DNA is avain, chrysocyon brachyurus, harpia harpyja, falco rusticolous, vulpes velox, and panthera onca- melanisic. In other words bird, maned wolf, harpy eagle, gryfalcon, swift fox, and black panther. I can change my form any to any animal that's in my DNA. I have telekinesis. I can speak any language and crack any code riddle or equation. I can control darkness and the space time continuum." Pheonix says.

"Me! Me!" Arella says. "I'm Arella Stone. I'm eight and my DNA is avian, red fox, snake, lizard, dragon, mouse, feline and lupine. I don't know what I do, but I can talk to animal and people through my head so... I guess that counts. Also I can read every thought in an living things head. Mind blocks don't phase me." She says. She looks over at Emerson

"I'm Emerson Stone. I'm nineteen and my DNA is avian, siberian tiger, bengal tiger, snake, lupine, and puma. I can control fire and lightening. I can also control light. My sisters are Pheonix and Arella." Emerson says sighing at the end.

"So our plan is"

_**Thanks everyone for following! And the sweet reviews! I really appreciate it! If you want to find out what their plan is tune in next time~ Thank you all so much!**_

_**Everiss K**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_three months later_

_**Phoenix POV**_

I smiled looking down on the un-suspecting eraser. Jumping from the tree I land on his shoulders my legs wrapping around his neck. I grab his head and give it a sharp twist. I hear the bones snap and I flip off right as he collapses. I look at the others seeing they were all standing there as well. I smile deviously. Max grins back. Emerson walks over to her and intertwines their fingers. I roll my eyes at him. The speakers above crackle.

"Excellent. You all continue to amaze us. You all are ready for you mission." The speaker cuts off. We all run up to each other and cheer.

"Max.. Are you sure about this?" Arella asks. Max smiles down at her.

"Absolutely." She grins, but I can see through it. I know she's slightly worried.

"Max. Has no reason to be worried she's got us with her." I say. Max smirks at me.

For the past three months, we had made sure the school hadn't attacked the flock, so they'd be in the same place Max left them. Our plan is to ambush them. We're going to have Max walk up to the door and we'll be waiting in different places. Right now we were just reaching the cabin. Lume, Luke and I land on the roof directly above the door. Emerson, and Lane were on the sides of the porch and Arella and Leon were in the forest just outside. Max landed out on the front lawn. Three seconds later the door flings open and the little blonde children, Gazzy and Angel, run outside to her. A shout follows them.

"Angel, Gazzy! What are you all- Max." The tall pale blonde one, Iggy, stops in his tracks just outside the door. "Nudge, Fang! Get out here! She's back! Max is back! Lume, Luke and I wit until they're all outside and the door is closed. We silently slip off the roof and stand behind them. The others circle them. The flock was too busy to notice us. I watched Max closely. She slightly nods in my direction so I say.

"Wow Max, you were right. They really are stupid." The flock jumps to alertness and turns to my voice. I hear Nudge mutter under her breath to Fang.

"They've got us surrounded."

"Yes Nudge. Yes we do." Max says.

"We? What do you mean?" Fang asks. I growl.

"She means. You're time is over." I say They all stare at me.

"Get 'em." Max says. I change to my maned wolf form and snarl loudly. I take two bound bounds before leaping. I land next to Max and snarl again.

"Max? What is this?" Fang asks stepping forwards.

"Revenge." She answers simply, Max flicks her wrist and I jump tackling Iggy. Max said she wanted to take Fang down herself. I growl at him and lunge jumping into his chest I knock him down. I shift from wolf to my black jaguar/panther. I swipe across his chest with my long claws. He yelps in pain. I shift my form to my human form, right as he kicks me in the stomach. I use my wings to keep me upright. I slide back about five feet. I stood there waiting for his next move. He was breathing heavy seeming to be out of shape. I take a moment to glance at Max who was rapidly attacking. Fang didn't strike back once, he just blocked I shook my head then focused back on Iggy.

"Pheonix behind-" Lume starts to shout. I cut him off with a yelp of pain. I whirl around and face Nudge. I dock slipping into the splits as I feel Iggy lunge. He misses me, slamming into Nudge sending them tumbling. I turn to my wolf and leap pinning them both down. As soon as I had Leon, and Lane, using their super speed run over and have them tied up. Legs, arms, wings, and mouths. I nod to them and turn to a harpy eagle. I grab each of their binds and take off, struggling just a bit. I take them over to the trees and change to human. I take out some of my rope and bind them and Gazzy each to a tree.

"Why are you doing this? We aren't the ones that should be fighting each other." Iggy says. I scoff, but say nothing just stand in front of them watching the others as they apprehend Angel. I take her putting up a mind block and tying her to another tree.

"Curse you people and your mind blocks!" She says exasperatedly.

"Wait guys think abut this. That can't be the real max. No matter what, Max would never help the school. I mean that's just preposterous. She may not like us but he wouldn't do-"

"Shut up!" I yell. "Get over it. That is Max. We've all had enough of being the nice guys. You all just so happened to be our first targets." I snap. I turn my eyes back to the battle going on between Max and Fang. I hear shuffling behind me. "Don't even bother trying to undo the knots." I say. I hear several sighs behind me. I keep my eyes on the battle and realize something. Fang was using Max's attacks to his favor he was blocking her and waiting for her to tire. "Max! He's trying to tire you out!" I yell. I see her retract her stance. She stands still and glares at Fang. He stills his stance as well.

"Max please stop. You don't want to do this." I hear Fang's voice say. I see him shifting his stance back as Max falters. "We did what we had to, so we could protect you." Maxes glare falters. I give Emerson a glance, and he understands. He leans down to Arella and she concentrates on Max. I see it click behind Maxes eyes and she drops her stance completely. She looks at Fang sadly.

"But you said.." She says trying to sound pitiful. Fang takes the bait and moves with in range. "Fang..."

"Hmm?" He asks taking another step. Max swings out her leg and knocks him in the chest sending him sprawling. Emerson and I tie him up. Max crouches in front of him.

"You should have realized it doesn't matter to me anymore. I've started a new life." She looks at me. "Pheonix. Call them." I nod pulling out a cell. Ten minutes later van were showing up. But they weren't the schools vans. A man with salt and pepper hair steps out of one and a woman with and teenage girl steps out of another. I hiss under my breath. I hear Maxes sharp intake of breath. "U and A now! Leave them!" She shouts. I nod and jump into the air. We circle above and watch as the woman and the man walk towards the tied up flock. We take off as they start to free them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Max POV**_

So I panicked.. No big deal, right? I just didn't want to face the disappointment I'd get from her... My own mother, and Ella.

"_Max... It's Angel.. Look I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to hear from but we need to talk, all of us.. Both flocks, without any violence. Once we've talked you can decide... Just please talk with us." _I hear her voice in my head and I growl.

"_Talk? With you? Why would I want to talk to you traitors?"_

**_Angel POV_**

"_Talk? With you? Why would I want to talk to you traitors?" _Maxes voice snarls in my head.

"_Please Max... Just talk with us." _I say looking around._ "Everyone's a mess. We really need to talk."_

There was a pause. _"Fine. We'll be there in ten." _I stand up from the couch jumping up and down with excitement.

"She's coming guys! She's agreed to talk with us!" I yell. Fang was in the room in an instant.

"When?" He asked.

"Ten minutes." I tell him. Poor Fang he hated what he did to Max three years ago. He'd do anything to get her back.

_**Fang POV**_

I sat on the couch waiting as patiently as I could. Max. I can't believe I ever let the others talk me into kicking Max out. It was the worst thing I had ever done. Angel had told me it was for her safety, and had told the rest of the flock that it was for their safety. I hadn't spoken to Angel much since. She had tried to divide the flock. The others had forgiven her quickly but I hadn't. I snap out of my thoughts as there's a knock on the door. Nudge races over to the door and yanks it open. Behold there stood Max and her new flock. I gave them all a glance over and felt red seep into my vision as Max came in and sat on one of the older boy's lap. A little girl of about eight sends me a glance, I hear a voice in my head. "_She's happier with him than she ever was with you."_ I blink a couple of times and purse my lips. The little girl giggles.

"What is it with white coats always giving to evil little girls mind powers?" I mutter. Both Angel and the other little girl shoot me a look. There was a silence that stretched until Max jumped up.

"I'm here for one reason alone and if no one's going to say anything then I'm out I could be happily turning you over to the white coats right now but you all wanted to talk. Well my patience is gone just like I'm going to be if no one says anything!" Max yells. Mrs. Martinez walks in that moment followed but Ella.

"What's all the racket- Max!" She runs over to her daughter and scoops her into a hug. Max roughly pulls out of it. "I'm so glad you're okay. Have you come back to the flock? Oh we've all missed you so much-" Max holds up her hand to stop the woman.

"No. I haven't come back to the flock, I have my own family. One that actually cares for me. The only reason I'm here was on truce to talk, it's about the only reason this place isn't swarming with erasers or white coats right now." Max says.

"Max... What family? We are your family. And we do care for you..." Mrs. Martinez trails of as the other seven members of Maxes flock simultaneously stand. Mrs. Martinez gasps.

"All of you.. Are like Max? There are so many of you." She says. The shape shifter girl from the figt steps forwards to Max.

"Max... Arella is telling me that they never planned what they wanted to talk to you about. They just wanted you back here and not attacking them... What are your orders?" She asks quietly. I see everyone, exclude Maxes flock, eyes widen. We all wait on pins and needles for Maxes answer. She doesn't give one... They just all start towards the door. We all exchange a glance and follow them out.

_**Max POV**_

"_Let's get outside."_ I tell Arella. She notifies the others and we all walk to the door. "_Lum. Cover Pheonix. She's going to be drained after this." _I tell him. He nods as we head out the front door. I know that we can all hear the others following us. We get directly outside the door and all of us step of the porch other than Pheonix. We all stand back and spread our wings readying for take off.

_**Fang POV**_

We followed the others outside but the shape shifter girl was blocking our exit. I look past her everyone had their wings spread. Maxes were still the same but where had Max run into these mutants? They were so different. Her boyfriend, had gray wings with white primary's. The twins had brown wings with neon green primary and secondary feathers. The next oldest boy had white wings with sky blue fathers speckled in. The little girl had dark purple wings with white speckled in. The last boy had silver wings with raven colored primary's. The shape shifter girl had black wings with royal blue primary and secondary feathers. So weird... Then I notice something changing about shifter girl. Her form was starting to change and she was starting to burn. She was a real fnicking phoenix! A black phoenix... Her body was black and her fire was purple. She flapped twice and pruple flames fell off her wings and onto the porch, the house was quickly catching since this fire was hotter. Iggy and I quickly started to get everyone outside. When we did there was a flash of purple and black. When it cleared. Max and her flock were gone.

_**A/N So how was it? Sorry I haven't been updating I've been really busy and it was hard to find time between being at the hospital for my jacked up knee and setting up conferences with a publisher for my real book... I've been really busy, because I also got a job as well. Please don't kill me! I really did try to get it out to everyone sooner, it just never worked out. either way it's out now and you all can enjoy your fabulous reading!**_


	6. SOPA Threat

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

This threat is real. It will be in affect for all minors and adults! Meaning anyone of any age could be thrown in prison without having proper copyrights! So repost this and I apologize if you thought this was a chapter. I'll be in touch!


End file.
